


Three Sentences

by phoenixyfriend



Series: Blame Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art Dealer, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Hipsters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entries for a three sentence meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nohmmy + vampires

Tommy’s been dead, technically, for about three years, which is a lot less than Noh-Varr. At least, Tommy _thinks_ that’s his name, because his accent is weird and kind of Eastern European like his mom’s and his uncle’s, but older and weirder and more refined and a _lot_ hotter (the fact that the accent is at least a little different from Tommy's mother’s is a good thing; if it were too similar, it would be a major turn-off), which is unfair because Noh-Varr is _already_ way too hot for Tommy’s own good.

So yeah, it’s a little weird when Noh-Varr invites _him_ out on a date to _Paris_ , but Tommy’s definitely not turning the offer down.


	2. NohKate + bank robber/detective

Kate’s thoughts are split two ways, one of which she’s sure her superior officer would disapprove of if she didn’t know for a fact that he’d slept with suspects before, albeit usually long after they’d been declared innocent.

The point is, Kate’s completely understandable attraction to the suspect is causing her a little trouble with the investigation she’s supposed to be heading, albeit not enough to stop her from getting it done. “So, Mr. Novak Križ, you were caught red-handed and there aren’t many ways for you to talk yourself out of this. Moreover, your lawyer isn’t here and there aren’t any queueing up to fight for you. Anything you want to say to try and get yourself off the hook?”

He tilts his head and looks at her for a few seconds, finally saying, “I can give you information on the Great Intelligence.”

And that, Kate thinks, is probably the best news she’s heard all day.


	3. TommyKate + art dealers

Tommy pulls awkwardly at his tie again as Kate pastes a smile on her face and talks to yet another prospective buyer. He’s not technically a dealer here at the gallery, just Kate’s personal security, but he’s probably learned enough about art just by working for her that he could pull the job off in a pinch, even if he doesn’t actually like learning anything on the subject. Still, he thinks, so long as he gets to stay with Kate, it’s all good.


	4. NohmmyKate + hipsters

“You two are _awful_ ,” Tommy complains, because they are, they really are.

“I don’t know,” Kate peers at him through empty square-rim glasses and over a Starbucks cup. “It could be worse. _I_ certainly like it.”

Noh is even worse than Kate, because while Kate is _aware_ of how may hipster cliches she’s fulfilling at the moment, he doesn’t even realize it, not with the bag of records or the (really, _really_ tight) skinny jeans that Tommy’s enjoying the look of a little _too_ much or the scarf or the waistcoat or any of it. “I thought you enjoyed how I look in these trousers?”

 _Trousers_ , Tommy thinks scathingly for a second, because he’s a Jersey boy and Noh has a really weird vocabulary that he’s automatically supposed to make fun of, but the sentence catches up to him after a second and he looks away with a blush on his cheeks. “Okay, yeah, maybe.”

“Perhaps,” Noh starts, and it’s that tone that’s going to cause Tommy _problems_ here in the mall, in _public_ , “You can later show me how much you enjoy them?”

And Kate’s laughing at him, but all Tommy can do is nod dumbly and go along with it because yes, okay, he _definitely_ wants to get around to peeling those off later.


End file.
